


Arrugas

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [13]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura Isles odia las arrugas. Pero cuando es Jane la que la está desvistiendo, no le importan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrugas

Maura Isles odia las arrugas. Es algo superior a sus fuerzas. Jamás llevaría una prenda de ropa que no parezca recién salida de la tintorería. Conoce la importancia de las primeras impresiones, aunque no deba ser lo que guie a una persona a la hora de juzgar a otra; ese primer momento, las primeras palabras que se intercambian, dejan su huella. Es algo que nunca se olvida. De ahí deriva la importancia que tiene para la forense ser educada e ir bien vestida.

Y cuando, por algún casual, si ropa tiene una mancha o una arruga, hace todo lo posible por ocultarla; de otro modo, no podrá parar de darle vueltas al asunto, no estará tranquila y terminará marchándose antes a casa o escapándose a la hora de la comida para cambiarse. Cuando eso pasa, se siente impresentable. Sucia.

Nunca se descuida, nunca baja la guardia. Es tan corriente entrar en una habitación y encontrarse prendas de ropa esparcidas de cualquier forma por el suelo, sillas, lámparas, hasta que la mirada reposa en los cuerpos enredados de ambos amantes. Pero jamás en la casa de la Doctora Isles. Por lo menos, no _su_ ropa. Su manía es tan grande que, incluso cuando se encuentra en pleno calentón, no se olvida de cuidar su ropa con esmero. Hace una pausa y dobla su vestido, depositándolo en una silla, cuelga su americana de una percha o está atenta de que su camisa quede bien colocada. Sus múltiples compañeros y compañeras sexuales encuentran eso extraño pero excitante, Maura había tenido la suerte de no tropezar con un hombre o mujer que la dejara tirada por tomarse un momento para cuidar de su imagen. Al contrario, se recuestan en la cama y la observan con curiosidad, devorándola con la mirada, disfrutando de su cuerpo semi-desnudo paseándose con tranquilidad.

La forense está totalmente segura de que se hará mayor, se casará, tendrá hijos y, aun así, seguirá haciendo lo mismo cada vez que su pareja y ella encuentren un momento de paz para devorarse entre las sábanas. Una costumbre tan enraizada jamás se debilitará. Una costumbre tan enraizada es imposible de olvidar. O eso creía… Todo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona adecuada.

\- Oh, Maur – gimió entonces la detective, sacando a la forense de su trance.

Sentía el pulso acelerado de la morena contra la piel suave de sus labios, contra la humedad de su lengua. Los fuertes brazos de Jane rodearon la menuda cintura de la forense y la atrajeron hacia ella, sus pelvis chocando con brusquedad. Ambas jadearon, aprovechando ese pequeño instante para meter aire en sus pulmones antes de que sus hambrientas bocas se volvieran a encontrar en el reducido espacio que las separaba. Mezclaron los sabores del vino y la cerveza, creando una mezcla tan única como ellas.

De repente, Maura sintió que había demasiado interpuesto entre ellas. Quería sentir la totalidad del cuerpo de Jane contra el suyo. _Necesitaba_ sentir la totalidad del cuerpo de Jane contra el suyo. Con un gruñido salido de lo más profundo de su garganta, la rubia agarró las solapas de la americana azul marino de la detective y se la quitó con movimientos secos y precisos, dejándola caer al suelo con un pequeño repiqueteo de los botones. Actuando por sí solas, sus manos se deslizaron a lo largo de los costados de la morena y se engancharon en su cinturón. Siempre veía a Jane con los pulgares colgando de él, su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras reflexionaba o simplemente la observaba analizar un cuerpo, y Maura había sentido la tentación de hacer lo mismo. Liberó los labios de la detective para centrarse en quitarle el cinturón, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sus dedos juguetearon con la piel del liso abdomen de Jane, tentándola justo por encima del borde del pantalón, hasta que, dibujando figuras, se cerraron en torno al botón y lo desabrocharon sin dilación.

Sin más espera, al pantalón de traje le siguió la camisa morada que había llevado ese día la morena. Maura dio un paso atrás y dejó que su mirada recorriera con lentitud el tonificado cuerpo de su mejor amiga, sus pechos pequeños realzados por un sujetador deportivo, el culotte blanco a juego, las infinitas piernas de Jane, delgadas pero extremadamente fuertes. La forense arañó tentativamente el abdomen de la detective, que se contrajo de manera involuntaria, su respiración atascándose en su garganta. Sus bocas entreabiertas volvieron a encontrarse, sus alientos entremezclándose, sus lenguas tentándose y bailando una sensual danza. Pero sus besos ya no eran tan hambrientos, más bien eran un anticipo de lo que iba a suceder inevitablemente, de lo que estaba por venir, de todo lo que habían estado guardándose la una de la otra.

Jane bajó su mano a lo largo del brazo de la rubia, haciéndola estremecer, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mejor amiga. Sus miradas se encontraron y, a pesar de estar oscurecidas por el deseo, Maura pudo ver la sombra de la duda en los ojos marrón chocolate de la detective, el cariño, la interrogación que no se atrevía a poner en palabras. Con una ligera sonrisa, la Doctora apretó con dulzura la mano de la detective y tiró de ella hacia su habitación, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para disuadir a Angela de irrumpir sin llamar.

Sintió la parte frontal del cuerpo de la morena presionarse contra su espalda, sus manos rodeando sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido. Jane apartó las suaves ondas rubias que caían como una cascada a lo largo del cuello de Maura y depositó sus labios allí donde las puntas de su cabello hacían contacto con su piel. Cuando llegó a la cremallera dorada del vestido rosa de la forense, fue bajándola con manos ligeramente temblorosas hasta que chocó con el tope. Entonces acarició la espalda desnuda de su mejor amiga con las puntas de los dedos, apenas un roce pero suficiente para hacerla estremecer y suspirar. Metió las manos bajo los gruesos tirantes del vestido y tiró de ellos hasta que la tela se deslizó a lo largo de las curvas de la rubia.

El vestido cayó al suelo y Maura sacó los pies del interior, su mente ya pensando en dónde lo iba a colocar, cómo lo iba a doblar. Giró sobre sus talones, a punto de agacharse y recogerlo, cuando de nuevo la vista de una Jane Rizzoli prácticamente desnuda frente a ella la dejó sin aliento. Se le olvidó lo que había planeado, solo tenía una cosa en mente: recorrer cada centímetro del moreno cuerpo de la detective, sentir toda su piel contra la suya, escuchar sus gritos y gemidos.

Sin poder esperar más, notando de nuevo al deseo comiéndola por dentro, empujó a Jane hasta la cama y se lanzó sobre ella, sentándose a horcajadas y deleitándose con la sensación de sus cuerpos rozándose y tocándose en su desnudez. Atacó su boca con voracidad, sin apenas dejarse tiempo para respirar.

\- Maur, Maur, Maur – llamó la detective con la voz ronca pero ahogada.

\- ¿Mmmhh?

\- Tu… - jadeó – Tu ropa… - volvió a jadear, gimiendo seguidamente. Sus caderas se alzaron con violencia, chocando contra las de la forense, haciéndola perder el hilo de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué? – se las apañó para preguntar entrecortadamente.

\- Tu vestido – murmuró Jane contra la aureola de uno de los pechos de Maura. - ¿No vas…mmm… a doblarlo?

\- Olvídate del vestido, hay cosas más importantes.

La rubia dio la conversación por terminada al deshacerse de la última prenda de ropa que se interponía entre ellas. Ahora sí en completa desnudez, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron y se rozaron al girar juntas por la ancha cama de Maura. Sus bocas estaban en todos sitios a la vez, sus manos revoloteaban alrededor de la otra con impaciencia, queriendo tocar todo pero sin poder hacerlo al mismo tiempo. De golpe, Jane ya no estaba sobre ella, solo estaba el aire.

\- ¿Jane, qué ocurre? – inquirió con preocupación al ver a la detective levantarse con urgencia.

La morena no contestó. Desnuda, se agachó a recoger el vestido de la rubia y lo dobló juntando ambos tirantes y estirándolo con una mano. Con extremo cuidado, sacó una percha del vestidor de la forense y lo dejó colgando tras asegurarse de que no tenía arruga alguna. Entonces, y solo entonces, volvió a la habitación y sonrió tímidamente a su mejor amiga al tropezar con su mirada curiosa.

\- Sé que odias la ropa arrugada.

\- No me habría importado en este caso – comentó Maura para sorpresa suya.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. No se había preocupado por ello en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Jane se lo había recordado o se había levantado, estaba demasiado preocupada pensando en la detective como para tener otra cosa en la mente. Nadie jamás había conseguido eso. Incluso cuando estaba al borde del clímax, la forense siempre encontraba algo a lo que darle vueltas. Sin embargo, un simple beso de la detective dejaba su mente en blanco y volvía sus pensamientos un ovillo de lana todo enredado.

\- No me habría importado para nada – susurró más para sí misma mientras veía la silueta desnuda de Jane gateando hacia ella por la cama.


End file.
